vamp drabble
by zombiekillingtigeress
Summary: just a short drabble i did in school once
1. Chapter 1

)this is just a random drabble i had to do in english one really short exactly 53 words also i had ten mins to do this( death. My death is aproaching. As i look into the eyes of the creature i was proclaimed my love to. As he sinks his fangs into my throat. I scream in agony. Slowly. So slowly. I fade away. No one heard the agoinising of rage that followed the girls death. )thats it to be honest dont now why i put this up i dont even like it much review if you want nice to now what you think( 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry this isnt a chapter I ask anyone who reads this to take part in IkutoisSmexy Blackout Day on July 27. I ask that you spread the word and please PM me if you will participate. I cant actually explain why theres a blackout but this is the massage put up by IkutoisSmexy:  
Hey everyone. I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but I feel this is incredibly important. Please read this and don't disregard it! I planned on having a blackout day on July 27 but this just adds fuel to my fire. A member by the name of MrGoodyTwoShoes left a review on My Heart's Wish saying that it was against the rules and needed to be fixed or it would be reported. I sent him a PM that said this:  
My name is IkutoisSmexy and you reviewed my story, My Heart's Wish. I am not writing this to slam you for it or try to dissuade you from doing this, but to tell you another point of view.  
I haven't been on fanfiction long, only about a year and a half, but I absolutely adore fanfiction. I enjoy writing and giving my readers enjoyment through my stories. Fanfiction is all about freedom of writing, or so I thought. Then I began getting flames and, as a writer yourself,  
I'm sure you understand the pain that comes with reading a flame on one of your stories.  
Then about a week ago, I got the first review stating that my account could get deleted, my publishing rights suspended,  
or my story deleted. I've gotten two on that same story since then. Once again,  
as a writer who has gotten their story deleted, I'm sure you understand the worry and the heartbreak that comes with that. I've always been insecure about myself and my writing and hearing that my stories may be deleted only furthers along those insecurities.  
I know you may be thinking that this is my problem and not the reviewers and that you guys are only trying to help, but you truly are not. Many authors pour their heart into their writing and some can't ever get their stories back once they have been deleted.  
I am asking that you understand the author's point of view. We all joined for different reasons, but primarily, we love to write and is most often an emotional escape or a relaxing habit. It's scary to wake up one day and find one or more of your stories in danger. So I ask, can you please truly consider our feelings?  
I will understand if you just completely disregard this and delete it, but I would like a PM back, even if it's only telling me to get lost. I want to understand your reasoning on doing this. Thank you for taking the time to read this and as previously stated, this is not to dissuade you from doing this; merely to offer you another point of view.  
Sincerely yours,  
IkutoisSmexy And I received a PM in response that said this:  
Doesn't matter how you feel. The rules of this wesbite says you can't use copyrighted song lyrics so that is that.  
There is no need for understanding or sparing your feelings or whatever.  
You can either choose to take out the lyrics or leave them in and truly face having your work removed.  
What makes you so special that you don't have to follow the rules of this site?  
Also, if you're truly not going to follow the rules of this site then you should probably considering moving your work to a site that does allow it.  
I was a little upset at being told that my opinions and feelings didn't matter and I admit my temper got a little away from me at someone being so rude when I was trying to be polite so I said this:  
I never meant to sound that I should be called special and I never meant that the rules don't apply to me. I merely wished to understand but I guess you are incapable of giving me the understanding that I seek.  
I am truly considering moving away from this site and many others will not stick around either. Why does this site have the rules it does? Everyone is being pushed away because of them.  
I was trying to keep things polite here but from the tone of your PM you sound a little angry.  
I just received a PM back and I will admit that it made me cry. It said:  
What you seek is not possible because it's not allowed on this website. Why you won't grasp or realize this is beyond me.  
You don't like the rules? Then just leave.  
Go, find another site and go and whine there. The site will be better off with the many more people then you and your ilk that are capable to writing within them.  
You were not trying to be polite. You were being condescending and refusing to acknowledge you made a mistake.  
I implore you all to take part in my Blackout Day on July 27. I ask that you spread the word and please PM me if you will participate. I would also like to hear your thoughts on this conversation.  
If this is what fanfiction has become,  
then I don't know if I really want to stay on this site anymore. I will be posting this on all of my stories to help spread the word.  
Sincerely yours for what could be the last time,  
IkutoisSmexy 


End file.
